Master Yo
"I have never been angrier at you...! But I've never been prouder..." -''Master Yo, Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow'' He is another one of the main characters of Yin Yang Yo! The father and teacher of Yin and Yang. He claims to be the last Panda alive. Although his current age is unidentified, it is known that he missed his 117th high school reunion making him a centenarian. Appearance Master Yo is a black and white Panda, with purple eyes and a grey beard. He mostly wears a blue-green sash. In his younger days, Yo had an afro, and wore a purple sash with studded wrist bands. As Possum Panda, Yo wears a possum outfit, consisting of pink gloves, shoes, belt & tail, with a black mask. He even wore spandex as a former member of the currently disbanded rock band Pandangerous. Personality Though incredibly wise, Yo is crude, lazy, flatulent and gluttonous; in addition, he is neglectful when it comes to parenting skills, though he does care about Yang and Yin. In Bad Nanny Jamma he shows that he is willing to put his duties first, but just because he had nothing better to do, and in Deja Foo he stood in front of Yin in order to protect her from the The Night Mooster's attack, although his sacrifice was unsuccessful, as they were both destroyed. He is offended by the stereotype of Woo Foo Pandas being fat and stupid, as shown in Unmoving Pictures. Yo is also insulted by the misconception that Pandas are related to Raccoons. Master Yo also believes that Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Nah-Kah-Mas, a Woo Foo holiday that celebrates Woo Foo history, should be celebrated correctly, by those who actually practice Woo Foo. He feels that others who see the season as a time to get toys is a perversion of the holiday spirit. He loves soft pretzels and can be easily distracted by food in general. History Master Yo was a very powerful Woo Foo warrior even at the age of three, being able to perform many advanced techniques. As revealed in Worked Stiff, he was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as their student and son-figure. A hundred years ago Master Yo defeated the Night Master's army by turning it into stone; however, the Night Master used the Amnesulet and made the entire world forget this. In his younger days, he was in the band called Pandangerous; ironically, they didn't play well, so they used Laladins Amp to hypnotize their audience. In a flashback in the episode The Big Payback, he is shown telling the other band members that their music sucks. He eventually got to have a son and a daughter, but had his memory wiped, thus neither he or his kids remember they are related. As he reached old age, he planned to retire; but, he was visited by the spirits of Wooda, Shooda, Chai, Ti, telling him to train two new Woo Foo warriors: Yin and Yang. He got them to train Woo-Foo by giving them a coupon. He also has goes by an alter ego, known as Possum Panda". Relationships * Yin and Yang - Yo is Yin and Yang's master and biological father. Despite his unothodox teaching sytle and often poor parenting, he cares about his students deeply and is not afraid to be hard on them when he needs to be. * Ti and Chai - As revealed in "Worked Stiff", Yo was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as an infant as their apprentice and son-figure; however, just as an adult Yo is to Yin and Yang, Ti and Chai were poor parents to him and forced difficult tasks upon him, even in his young age. * Kraggler - A young Yo faced and Kraggler many years ago. After their battle, Yo and Kraggler have maintained a rather mutual friendship while still retaining a rivalry. * Boopy Van Ha-Ha Pants - Yo's arch rival in Clown-Fu. * Giraffe, Hippo and Squid Girls - The three were Yo's ex-girlfriends who he owed them his end of the bargain until he lost his memory to the Night Master while the girls developed a grudge against him and worked together to kill him until they decide to join him on a date that he falls asleep at. In "The Pecking Order", he flirted with the squid girl. * Edna - Yo pursued a relationship with Edna under the influence of the Brooch of Iresistability. The wedding ring he was going to give her was stolen by Yin and Yang who led them to Carl's palace where they were fused, digusting them so Yin was able to blast of the Brooch; however, Edna retains feelings for him. * Yuck - A combination of Yin and Yang, Yo would be arguably considered his father. Yin & Yang Master Yo is Yin and Yang's master and father just as they are his son and daughter. Even though he is a little irresponsible, he does care about them and shows it on certain episodes like: In The Big Payback, when Badfoot was going to hit them with his Lick-n-Stick he stood in front of them and took the blow. In Deja Foo, when the Night Mooster was going to destroy Yin he actually stood in front of her. In Family Day he gave them a gift even though thinking they are not really family and at the end of the episode he received a gift as well from Yin and Yang. Also, in Fit to be Tried when The Mighty Justice Orb said he'd remove Yin and Yang's Woo Foo Powers Master Yo said he didn't want to find two new students. He does think well of them, even if they overstress him. Before Yin, Yang Who? Master Yo rarely showed he even cares about them, but he does show he has a concern for them in episodes like: The Return of the Night Master: He bough 3 tickets for the finale after seeing how disappointed they were. Family Day: He got them a gift even though he still didn't know they are really family. Voyage to the Center of the Yo: At the end of the episode he states they make him proud. Season's Beatings: He treated them considerably nicer compared to other episodes. The Big Payback: Anytime Badfoot tried to hit Yin and Yang, he stood in the middle and took every blow instead. Deja Foo: Probably the episode in which he shows the most parent-children love in the whole series. When The Night Mooster attempted to kill Yin, he stood in the middle; however, the result was the demise of both Yin and Yo. Brain Drain: When Master Yo was about to attack Mastermind, the villian told him to stop or he'll "rub Yin's head really, really hard with his giant thumb." Master Yo looked terrified and cried "Don't! She gets rub burns easily!" How they met It is shown in Yin, Yang...Who? that Master Yo is actually Yin and Yang's father, but had his memory wiped so he could train them without bias or fear. It was always thought they just met because of the coupons given to them; though it may have been the hand of fate or the Spirits of the Woofoo Elders that led to him using two coupons and going right to them. Powers As a young adult and to a lesser extent, his current age, Yo has displayed super strength, super speed, agility, flexibility, and durability. Abilities As a Woo Foo master, Yo has mastered all of Yin and Yang's techniques and many more. He is also a master of Clown-Fu. Martial Arts Techniques * Paws of Power - Master Yo expands his fists, enhancing their power. As a toddler he only expands one fist. * Foonado - Yo spins rapidly making himself a tornado. Mystic Techniques * Energy Rays - Yo shoots out a light blue ray of energy from his hands. * Energy Lasso - Yo shoots out a lasso-like beam of energy from his hands. * Foo Orbs - Yo makes balls of energy that he hurls at an opponent. * Foo-Plicate - With the Foo-Plication charm, Yo makes copies of himself. * Yo-Cinerate - Yo shoots out a red beam of energy that burns his opponent. * Levitation - Yo levitates himself or others. * Woo Foo Aura - Master Yo creates a green panda made of energy. It gives him super strength, super speed, agility, etc. * Transfoomate - Yo transforms a target into anything. * Foo Field - Yo creates an energy force field to protect himself or another person. * Foo-Portation - Yo teleports either himself or a target. Its alternate name is Foo-Portate. * Woo Foo Lightning - Yo summons and manipulates lightning from the sky. * Marbalize - Yo strikes the ground, creating a large shock wave that petrifies all in its wake. * De-Pulsify - Yo purifies an unattractive appearance. * Sakwa Foo - Yo releases a burst of Woo Foo energy, freeing himself from a bind. * Woo Foo Aura Transfusion - Master Yo transfers a part of his energy and life-force to another family member in order to cure a Woo Foo Aura Drain. Master Yo can also talk with Yin and Yang via objects they hold close to them Clown-Fu * Foo-Pie - Yo summons a cream pie. Combination Techniques * Yin Yang Yo-Yo - Yin forms an energy baby collar around Yo, bungying him back and forth towards the target four times as Yo delivers one kick eac Other Techniques * Funnelcake-Nado - Yo levitates a funnel cake, cone-first, into his mouth, sucking the funnelcake through the cone. Weaponry Master Yo has been seen using some Bamboo Weaponry. He has only been seen using a Bamboo Staff. Trivia *In Worked Stiff Master Yo stated he eats so much for the stress Yang causes him. *Just as Saranoia confuses Yang for Mark, she confuses Master Yo for her father. *Master Yo has often been mistaken for being a duplicate of Po from Kung Fu Panda. Contrary to this popular belief, it should be noted that Yin Yang Yo! came before Kung Fu Panda. *Currently, Master Yo is one of five well-known fictional panda bears who use certain forms of martial arts. The other four are the aforementioned Po of Kung Fu Panda fame, the Panda King from the Sly Copper series, the Panda of the Tekken ''series and the Panda Master from ''Skunk Fu. *Yo's voice actor, Martin Roach, also plays the role of T. Abner Hall from another Disney programme, Aaron Stone. *In Falling Yin Love he says he is the last panda on the planet. *It's strange that Master Yo is biologically related to Yin and Yang even though they're different species *yo and yang share the same piurple eyes as they are perent and son. Category:Characters Category:Masters